Iccirron's RP Characters.
A list of all Iccirrion's RP characters. I have a habit of making detailed forms for any character I create, so there'll probably be a lot to read.-Iccirrion Lazare Coma Age: 22 Gender: Male Race: Human Skills: Is well versed in various forms of magic. He also learned a lot of stories and legends from his father and has become quite a good story teller. His main skill is in manipulating the three chains that form his primary weapons. Powers: -Alicia, Grandsen and Kol: A trio of 10 metre long, enchanted chains that Lazare has magically bound to himself and can control with his mind. Using them doesn't drain his mana, but he has to regularly charge the chains themselves with mana when he gets the opportunity. When he is not using them in combat he can shrink them to wear as three simple bracelets round his right wrist. Each is named after the three people he most misses from his town: Alicia, his first love; Grandsen, his father and Kol, his little brother. -Most of Lazare's magic is from his own 'Fourth Dawn' techniques, which requires a chant and time to activate each spell. -Inhabitation: Lazare's specialty in magic. Inhabitation is a spell that allows Lazare to covert his entire mind and body into a form of mana and inhabit the mind of any living thing. While inhabiting something he can't directly control his host, but can give suggestions, giving him limited control over animals and creatures with lower thought processes (e.g. If Lazare inhabited a tiger he could suggest to it that a nearby tree would taste nice, and without true sentience the tiger would attempt to eat the tree, until it realized the tree wasn't going to taste nice.) but when inhabiting a human or another fully sentient creature, Lazare becomes nothing more than an annoying voice in the person's head who can't be gotten rid of. Inhabitation itself doesn't put a drain on Lazare's mana, but the initial act of inhabiting the target creature costs him a small amount. While inhabiting something, Lazare is capable of using his remaining mana to assist his host, be it by reliving fatigue or healing minor wounds and easing pain. The link between Lazare and his host during inhabitation doesn't allow Lazare to read memories, have his own read, etc. but he does share the hosts senses, meaning he feels and sees everything they do, so while he can't be killed during inhabitation he will feel the pain of his host (note: if his host does die during inhabitation Lazare will be immediately returned to the nearest empty space. -Inhabitation chant: Creation brings forth foundation, progression brings forth establishment, destruction brings forth security, from the fourth dawn comes safety: Verlinkte Startseite. -Twelfth sealed prison: This spell combines short range teleportation with Alicia, Grandsen and Kol to form a prison of chains around the target, sealing their movement, it serves little other purpose and Lazare has to remain stationary to maintain the spell. -Twelfth sealed prison chant: Creation binds me to life, progression binds me to purpose, destruction binds me to death, from the fourth dawn I am bound to freedom: Zwölf Weg Dichtung -Summoned thunder: Lazare's most powerful spell, he transforms himself into a devastating bolt of lightning capable of breaking through the walls of a fortress. Using this spell is very taxing on Lazare's body on top of being a massive drain on his mana reserves, as well as that he is incapable of changing direction during the spell, meaning nimble opponents and those who know what he's planning can easily dodge. -Summoned thunder chant: Creation's sky summons the clouds, progression's sky summons the rain, destruction's sky summons the storm, the sky of the fourth storm rends the heavens with light: Blitz-Drache Beschwörung -Simple healing: An extensive knowledge of various other forms of magic has provided Lazare with a combination of spells he can use to heal and cure most minor injuries and ailments. Appearance: Tallish, but not enough to stand out much. He has dark blue eyes and medium length grey hair that is almost always disheveled. Lazare tends to wear a black jacket and trousers most of the time, although he doesn't care much about what he has to wear as long as it isn't too extravagant. He is fairly skinny and lacks much muscle as well, part of his reliance of magic. He always has his three chains about his right wrist (unless of course he's using them to fight). Personality: Originally Lazare was a rather outgoing, friendly character, liked and liked by everyone. He was never much for heavy exercise, but loved the countryside, so often went on long walks that kept him fit. He never really wanted for much either, being happy helping his father and spending time with Alicia, wanting nothing more from his life than to eventually marry and settle down with her and take over his father's business when the time came. But since the destruction of Fallwald his personality has changed drastically, so much so that it can no longer be summarized easily. The trauma from losing his hometown, his loved ones and his dream in an instant snapped his mind, and he now suffers from violent and sudden personality shifts, while he has been known to have any number of different personalities, there are three that seem to dominate his mind: An overly cheerful flirt who most of the people who he's worked for will remember as he tends to accept work and perform well most often like this, an antagonistic ruffian with a habit of picking fights with anyone who so much as irritates him, and a quiet loner who, while most believe him to be abnormally cautious, is actually his most honest form, willing to talk freely about his life, although he also has a habit of being brutally honest with his opinions and thoughts about other people while like this as well. (Lazare is fully aware of his fractured personality and most of his alter-egos are annoyed about the situation and want to find a cure.) Strengths: His magic. Weaknesses: He isn't exceptionally fit physically, so he has to rely on his magic and three chains to defend himself in combat. Weapons: Alicia, Grandsen, Kol. Occupation: Nothing official, he generally just travels and makes money by doing odd jobs when he can (and his personality is willing to work). Accessories: Alicia, Grandsen, Kol. Family: His father and little brother were both killed by his mother when she attempted a forbidden spell that resulted in the destruction of most of his home town, while official recorded as dead, there was never any proof that his mother died in the incident... Background: Grew up in a quiet town in the north of Germany called Fallwald with his father, a locally renowned baker, his mother, a powerful, but secretive, magician and his little brother, four years his junior. He never saw much of his mother, mainly through a combination of her studies in magic that kept her hidden away in her study, and the amount of time he spent roaming the town and surrounding countryside, and when he did meet with her the time was generally spent with him being taught magic. When he was 15 he met Alicia Manco, whom he quickly fell in love with. His life proceeded pretty normally until just after he turned 18, he had been sent out by his father to the nearest coastal city to pick up some ingredients his father couldn't get in Fallwald, but while he was away his mother attempted a spell from a book she had on dark magic.The incident broke Lazare and shattered his personality, leaving him further confused as where to take his life. He now searches the world for a new purpose, something that can even slightly fill the gap left in his life, and hopefully with it, he will regain his true self. Enigma Origin: Pokemon (Original storyline) Age: 27 Race: Human (Oracle) Gender: Male Physical Description: Of a particularly average height, around 5'8" but rather strongly built as a result of physical training. He has dark blue eyes and medium-short length hair that is pitch-black and always kept neat. Background: His exact origins are a mystery but he claims to come from Sunnyshore town in the Sinnoh region where he grew up. His parents (although unknown) are either decided to abandon Enigma at a young age or are both dead and as he has no known siblings he grew up alone on the streets. When he was 13 he befriended a wild Poochyena, it was also around this time that he started referring to himself as Enigma and spent more and more time wandering outside of the city. Eventually he left on a journey to try and figure out what he wanted to do, but during his journey his true nature as the oracle of darkness revealed itself and he soon accepted himself as the guardian of dark-type pokemon. Powers: As the oracle of Darkness Enigma is capable of conversing with dark or part dark-type pokemon. He is also capable of using dark-type attacks himself, although this is rather draining on him. He also has three pokemon companions, a Mightyena, a Sableye and a Weavile. Iccirrion Origin: Original Character Age: 35 Race: Greywing Gender: Male Physical Description: Very tall and slim, although he is still well built enough that he can hold his own in a fight. He has short, spiked silver hair and grey eyes. As a Greywing he looks exactly like a human except that on his back, where human shoulder blades would be, he has two stumps where his wings used to be, the stumps are trimmed with metal and have several sockets on them to which he can attach his mechanical wings. Background: A greywing soldier who grew up in the floating city of Korriceel, when he was of age he enlisted in the army and was soon sent to fight against the hertical Featherfall legion, something which did not go well. Iccirrion performed admirably but overreached his ability when he challenged the Featherfall's champion, he didn't lose his life in the battle but lost his wings and wound up on the surface. He wandered for many years before eventually finding a human who knew about the Greywings who helped him to find purpose by thwarting the Featherfall legion's plans for the surface. It was the same person who equipped him with his new, mechanical wings. Powers: Iccirrion is an experienced swordsman, his particular specialization is with his personal. single sided katana that has a long string extending from the pommel that can extend up to 100 metres and can be used to throw the blade and retrieve it at range. Iccirrion can also use simple forms of magic to make the blade quickly turn in midair as well as to disguise the sword as a yo-yo. His most powerful ability is the power to 'breath' a portion of his soul into his weapon, causing it to transform into a two-sided broadsword with a chain rather than a string attached to the pommel. Oh yeah, and when his wings are on he can fly.